Imperfect Story
by DedewDobe
Summary: "Aku hanya menikmati rasa yang hadir, tapi tak berharap banyak, hanya menunggu dan menanti apa yang telah direncanakan"
1. Chapter 1

**IMPERFECT STORY**

 **Sumber dasar : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Awal April yang indah terutama untuk negara Jepang dimana sekarang pohon sakura sedang berbunga. Banyak wisatawan yang berdatangan untuk 10 hari ke depan sekedar melihat keindahan ciptaan Tuhan.

Semua orang bahagia tak terkecuali Itachi, pria yang berumur kurang lebih 29 tahun itu tersenyum bangga pada pohon sakura yang tumbuh di pekarangan belakang rumahnya, Rumah Uchiha.

"Ku rasa senyum mu itu terlalu berlebihan jika karena melihat pohon sakura itu berbunga, Itachi" tegur seseorang yang datang mengganggu kedamaian Itachi.

"Alam pun tersenyum Sasuke, tersenyum" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Itachi tahu benar jika yang menghampirinya tak lain adalah adik nya Sendiri.

Sasuke yang melihat ketidak wajar-an dari senyum Itachi mengerutkan dahi. 'Apa maksudnya' pikir Sasuke 'Apakah kakaknya ini salah minum obat' pikir Sasuke menganalisa.

Tawa Itachi begitu pelan, namun dapat di dengar Sasuke. Benar sepertinya Itachi salah minum obat sekarang kakaknya itu tertawa tanpa alasan.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke ketus "Sudah gila karena tidak laku-laku" tambahnya.

Menusuk, ucapan itu begitu menusuk, walaupun perkataan yang di lontaran-kan Sasuke hanyalah sebuah guyonan belaka tapi rasanya sedikit menyakitkan. Jika saja yang sedang menjadi lawan bicara ini bukan adik kandungnya mungkin saja pria di hadapan Itachi ini sudah tak bernyawa, berani-beraninya dia berkata kalau Itachi tidak laku-laku.

"Bukan tak laku" Sanggah Itachi "Belum menemukan yang cocok"

'Alasan' pikir Sasuke tanpa perlu ia katakan. Kakaknya ini sudah menolak banyak lamaran entah wanita seperti apa yang dia tunggu.

Uchiha Itachi, anak sulung Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha penerus generasi ketiga Uchiha crop. Mapan dan Tampan dan jangan lupakan tentang kepandaian Uchiha yang satu ini, salah satu bisnis-man terpopuler di Jepang nomor satu dan di dambakan oleh setiap wanita untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

Untuk urusan cinta, Itachi pernah menjalin kasih dengan salah satu wanita dari keluarga Inuzaka, ya keluarga Inuzaka kakak dari Kiba Inuzaka, Hana. Namun di sayangkan hubungan mereka yang di harapkan berakhir di altar pernikahan kandas begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Berita terbaru tentang hubungan Itachi, katanya ia sedang sedang dekat dengan anak perdana menteri Jepang, Ralat pastinya anak perdana menteri lah yang mendekati Itachi.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku bahagia sekali saat melihat pohon sakura itu berbunga Sasuke"

"Siapa ?" Sambar Sasuke sembarang.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Ya siapa ?, pengganti Hana?"

"Oh Ayolah..." resah Itachi "...Jangan tanyakan itu, dan bukan karena itu" Gerutu Itachi.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya menarik napas panjang "Pupus lah harapan Kaa-san, ku kira kau sudah mendapatkan penggantinya"

Sasuke ikut bergabung duduk di pelataran dengan Itachi, sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara berdua dengan kakaknya.

"Kaa-san pikir kau Guy" pukulan telak diberikan Sasuke, sedikit menahan tawa untuk melanjutkan perkataannya dan lihat saja wajah Itachi memandang tidak suka dengan perkataan Sasuke "Kaa-san sampai berpikir untuk membawamu berobat"

"Tertawa sesuka hatimu Sasuke" timpal Itachi.

"Baik-baik, maafkan aku kakakku yang tampan, baik hati dan mempesona" ucap Sasuke berusaha menahan tawa.

"Jangan ucapkan kata yang lidah mu saja menolak mengeluarkannya" gerutu Itachi.

Mungkin selera humor Sasuke tidak cocok untuk Itachi. Niatnya untuk membuat suasana cair malah menjadi sebaliknya.

"Serius, aku minta maaf, aku hanya-"

"Bercanda maksudmu" Sambung Itachi, anggukan kecil di berikan Sasuke tanda mengiyakan "Sudahlah, yang kau katakan memang benar. kemarin aku mendengarnya Kaa-san meminta pendapatmu membawa ku berobat bukan"

"Jangan dipikirkan, itu hanya kekhawatiran seorang ibu pada anaknya" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Hn" seulas senyum memberi tanda Itachi juga setuju.

Keheningan, memang itu lah cara Itachi dan Sasuke menikmati hari ini, secangkir teh hijau untuk Itachi dan segelas jus tomat untuk Sasuke di pagi hari. Hari pertama musim semi.

"Kau ada jadwal hari ini?" pembuka kata Itachi.

"Balapan" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Ch, tak jera juga kau" sindir Itachi dengan senyum meremehkan sesuai pikiran Itachi pasti Sasuke tidak akan menanggapi perkataan nya, malahan adiknya itu berdiri mengambil jaket di sebelahnya.

"Hm begitulah, bagaimana denganmu?, kegiatan seperti biasa kah rapat atau semacamnya"

"Untuk hari sedikit berbeda, menemui seseorang di bandara."

"Baguslah, setidaknya kegiatanmu tidak hanya di kantor." Kata Sasuke sekenanya.

"Kau tidak ingin tahu siapa yang ku jemput"

"Tidak, terima kasih untuk waktunya. Semoga hari mu menyenangkan Itachi." Kata Sasuke cepat berlalu tanpa menunggu Itachi berkata lagi cukup menerima anggukan dari sang kakak, Sasuke pun pergi.

"Masih pagi, dia sudah pergi..." gerutu Itachi "...masih banyak waktu menikmati waktu luang" senyuman Itachi membayangkan waktunya berlalu hari ini, tanpa ke kantor dan hanya ada satu tugas hari ini menjemput seseorang di Bandara tapi itu pun akan dilaksanakan Itachi pada sore hari, artinya masih banyak waktu untuk menikmati waktu istirahat salah satunya dengan tidur di pelataran rumahnya.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurut mu Shika?"

"Kurang efisien Kiba, modifikasi di sini akan mengubah daya tarik dari luarnya, bagaimana menurut mu Gaara"

"Tidak Juga, dari segi kecepatan ini akan sangat menguntungkan"

"Ya, tapi aku lebih setuju dengan Shika. Marketing penjualan akan merosot benar kan Shino."

"Tentu Sai, desain nya terlihat akan berat sebelah"

"Tapi aku dan Lee lebih suka dengan kecepatan super nya ini, benarkan Chouji"

"Ya begitulah Naruto, aku netral saja"

Pendapat demi pendapatan di lontaran.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Namun keputusan akhir hanya milik Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah, penambahan mesin tambahan memang menguntungkan." Ucap Sasuke

"oh tidak Sasuke, jangan lupa ini untuk di pasarkan dari segi bentuk kita akan kalah telak" sanggah Shika

"Dan jangan lupa mesin tambahan itu harganya cukup tinggi" tambah Shika.

"Sasaran kita adalah masyarakat biasa, mereka juga tidak akan membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, yang mereka pikirkan adalah gaya dari desain mobil itu Sasuke." Dan tambahan satu lagi dari Sai.

"Di mohon untuk tidak menginterupsi saat seseorang belum selesai bicara tuan-tuan" Pinta Sasuke tenang "untuk penjualan aku setuju dengan Shika namun kita juga harus membuat beberapa mungkin sepuluh. Seperti keinginan Naruto dengan catatan setelah desain dari Sai di terima dan kita bisa membuat untuk kita sendiri."

"Setuju" ucap Naruto

"Sayangnya kali ini aku tidak setuju denganmu Naruto dan Otomatis juga tidak setuju denganmu Sasuke, Setelah ini aku ingin kita membuat mobil desain dengan ketahanan pembakaran dari bahannya"

Memberi anggukan Setuju Sai ikut bicara "Ya, belajar dari kasus Chouji dimana mesin terbakar saat kecepatan masih di bawah Seratus dan meledak tiga detik sesudahnya. Maka kita harus memperbaiki susunan mesin dan mungkin saja mengganti mesin dengan bahan dan lebih kuat untuk menahan energi panas saat terjadinya pembakaran. Ini akan menolong kita dari segi keselamatan"

"Fokus kita adalah keamanan bukan hanya kecepatan, dan seperti ku bilang mesin pembakar yang kita miliki masih standar, dana ini lebih baik kita gunakan untuk hal itu Sasuke"

"Ku rasa dari awal Kau, Shika dan Shino sudah satu suara ya" pikir Naruto menduga.

"Hm, mungkin Saja" jawab Shino Seadanya.

"Hey ini curang namanya-" geram Naruto "-lihat Sasuke mereka sudah mengambil kesepakatan dari awal, satu suara satu orang" protes Naruto.

"Tidak masalah dengan ku" jawab Sasuke.

"Teme, sebenarnya kau membela siapa sih" Akhirnya panggilan yang paling di benci Sasuke keluar juga dari mulut Naruto, walaupun Sasuke memberi tatapan tidak suka Naruto selalu saja tidak berhenti memanggilnya Teme.

"Gaara keputusannya" Pinta Sasuke dengan masih menatap Naruto tak suka sedangkan Naruto yang di tatap tidak menghiraukan.

"Desain Simple, Sesuai pilihan Shika dan untuk mobil yang kita buat nanti kita bicarakan nanti untuk lebih jelasnya" kata Gaara memberi kesimpulan dari rapat mereka.

"Dan tambahan Satu lagi, karena Chouji masih cedera maka balapan dengan Kamoi akan digantikan Naruto dengan Kiba, aku dan Sasuke serta Lee dengan Shino"

"Eh Master merah, Kenapa aku dengan Kiba" ucap Naruto tidak Setuju.

"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu Naruto" ancam Gaara "Memang Siapa lagi, Shika" tawar Gaara.

Naruto hanya memandang tak suka dia hanya sedikit marah karena hari ini setiap pendapatnya tidak diterima.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku setuju taring hari ini kita berpasangan"

"Ya durian, kita pasti menang"

* * *

Tepat pukul sebelas malam, waktu yang begitu larut dan sudah jadwalnya untuk tertidur namun aktivitas di rumah Uchiha masih Nampak terlihat dari luar. Seperti para penjaga yang masih berkeliaran walau sebagian dari mereka sudah kembali ke rumah yang disediakan oleh Fugaku khusus untuk para pekerja di rumahnya.

Saat mobil Buggati Veyron edisi terbatas yang di miliki Sasuke serta salah satu koleksi kesukaan Sasuke memasuki halaman depan, dengan respond cepat para penjaga membuka pintu gerbang membiarkan kuda besi yang di perkirakan harganya mencapai $3.4 Juta itu melewati mereka dengan kecepatan pelan seseorang membuka kaca mobil tersenyum pada para penjaga tanda berterimakasih telah bersedia membukakan pintu gerbang, tentu saja itu bukan sifat Sasuke yang sedang menyetir adalah Naruto.

"Akhirnya sampai juga" ucap lega Naruto setelah selesai memarkirkan mobil kesayangan Sasuke sejajar dengan mobil-mobil yang lainnya di bagasi.

Melepaskan sabuk pengamanan nya, Naruto turun dari mobil Sasuke. Dimana kah Sasuke sekarang ? Dia adalah di sebelah Naruto tidur terlelap seperti orang mati wajar saja karena itulah masalah Sasuke 'Insomnia' Sasuke harus mengkonsumsi pil tidur jika dia ingin tidur nyenyak sehingga setelah ia meminum obatnya maka ia akan sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan.

'Bagaimana ini' pikir Naruto mana mungkin dia masuk ke rumah Sasuke dan tidur santai di kamar tamu sedangkan anak pemilik rumah di biarkan tidur di dalam mobil, ide terlintas di benak Naruto dia akan memanggil Itachi saja, setidaknya Itachi tidak akan masalah jika di minta bantuan membangunkan Sasuke paling saja Naruto akan di pukul kepalanya. Hanya Itu ide yang terlintas maka tujuan Naruto sekarang kamar Itachi.

Satu pintu menuju ruang tamu, pintu penghubung antara bagasi dan ruang tamu. Belum sempat Naruto mendorong pintu itu, pintu sudah bergerak menampakkan seseorang muncul di baliknya.

"Hinata!" Panggil Naruto.

Wanita yang di panggil masih mengamati pria yang memanggil namanya dari atas ke bawah mengenali. "Naruto kah?" Tanya Hinata.

"Y-ya" sedikit canggung Naruto menjawab.

Diam sesaat.

Menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang mendadak gatal, Naruto tertawa kecil "Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya.

Sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto karena Hinata yang masih mengamatinya "Aku mendengar suara mobil dari arah sini, jadi ku pikir ingin melihat siapa yang datang" Jawab Hinata.

"Oh" Jawab Naruto, mungkin karena malam sudah larut otak Naruto kebingungan untuk mencari bahan pembicaran.

"Dan kau Naruto?" Tanya Hinata pengulang pertanyaan Naruto.

"Oh aku, a-aku mengantar Sasuke" jawab Naruto hampir lupa jika sekarang seharusnya Naruto meminta bantu Itachi membopong Sasuke. "Hinata, bisa menolong ku"

Mata mereka saling bertemu, Hinata memberi tatapan bertanya, mengerti akan maksud Hinata Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya "Sasuke masih di dalam mobil-" beri tahu Naruto "-dan aku berniat meminta bantuan Itachi membangunkannya atau membopong nya masuk ke kamarnya, tapi aku buru-buru Sai meminta ku kerumahnya ada hal yang akan di bicarakan dan sebenarnya aku sudah terlambat sekali" aku Naruto dengan kebohongan.

"Jadi tolong kau bangunkan Itachi ya" pinta Naruto.

"Terus bagaimana kau ke rumah Sai-"

"Hanya Satu kilo dari sini. Aku akan berjalan malam saja, sudah lama tidak melakukannya" cengiran khas Naruto menutupi kegugupan nya.

"Baiklah"

"Terima kasih Hinata, a-aku permisi" tanpa sepatah kata 'selamat malam' atau 'sampai jumpa' Naruto langsung berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata.

Menghembuskan napas berat Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah mobil yang berjajar, menengok satu persatu mobil kepunyaan Sasuke mencari pemiliknya.

Akhirnya tepat di ujung mobil hitam di sanalah pria itu tertidur pulas.

Membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya, bukan berniat masuk ke rumah dan membangunkan Itachi Hinata malah duduk di tempat Naruto duduk tadi mengamati orang di sebelahnya dengan Seksama.

Berapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Masih sama, pikir Hinata. Gaya rambutnya, Model pakaiannya dilihat dari luar Sasuke seperti masih sama seperti dulu dan begitu juga harapan Hinata, semoga umur mereka saja yang berubah tidak dengan yang lain.

.

..

...

"Dimana ini" suara parau khas orang yang baru bangun tidur, memandang dengan seksama tempat ia terbangun dengan sakit di bagian tengkuk leher ia yakin sekarang posisi tidurnya salah, pantas saja sesuai perkiraannya dia tertidur di dalam mobil dengan posisi duduk dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah saat menengok posisi di samping ia duduk, pria yang ia temani tadi malam sudah tidak ada lagi. Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian.

Rasa ada yang mencubit hati Hinata. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bukan?.

"Dari mana saja Hinata?" Tegur Mikoto turun dari tangga.

"Oba-san" panggil Hinata kaget.

Wanita berumur kurang lebih 45 tahun itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Dari tadi bibi mengetuk pintu kamarmu, ternyata setelah di buka kau tidak ada di sana" tawanya mengikuti.

"Maaf Oba-san, aku habis jalan-jalan keluar." Jawab Hinata dengan kebohongan.

"Jalan-jalan?-" pikirnya "dengan baju tidur maksudmu?"

"Tidak-" sanggah Hinata "Jalan-jalan di taman dan karena terlalu menikmatinya aku ketiduran lagi disana"

"Oh baiklah, pasti kau kedinginan Hinata, Sebaiknya kau mandi setelah itu ganti pakaianmu dan bergabung untuk sarapan pagi."

Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, Hinata yang sudah berpakaian rapi sudah siap di ruang makan bergabung bersama para Uchiha untuk makan. Menyapu setiap pemandangan melalui matanya ternyata Hinata terlalu awal datang hanya ada Mikoto dan para maid sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan, awalnya Hinata berniat membantu sedikit namun Mikoto melarangnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu Tuan rumah, Fugaku Uchiha turun dari tangga menuju tempat sarapan.

Ciuman di pipi untuk ucapan selamat pagi, itulah yang dapat di lihat Hinata dari sudut matanya ternyata dari sifat angkuh dan tegas seorang Fugaku dia cukup romantis juga.

Merasa jika Hinata sedang menatap mereka Mikoto pun tersipu malu "Kau ini Hinata." tegur Mikoto sembari tertawa malu.

Hinata hanya membalas tersenyum simpul.

"Pagi Hinata!"

"Ya, selamat pagi Fugaku-sama!"

"Mungkin itu terlalu formal, ingat kalian sedang tidak dalam pekerjaan ini ruang makan." tegur Mikoto, sembari mengoles selai dan memberikan rotinya pada Fugaku.

"Selamat pagi Oji-san." ralat Hinata.

"Itu terdengar lebih baik-" Ucap Fugaku membenarkan. "Sesuai pada tempat dan waktu yang benar Hinata." Tambahnya.

Hinata mengangguk tanda paham.

"Ku kira Hyuuga akan membiarkan saja masalah ini-" Ucapnya di sela sarapan "-tak ku sangka mereka akan tetap menanganinya, apalagi bukan sembarangan orang yang mereka utus kemari."

"Tou-san pun harus saya bujuk, katanya masalah ini tidak akan berpengaruh pada perusahaan induk. Tapi bagaimana pun sebelum ada perusahaan induk sekarang, perusahaan yang di miliki Hyuuga pertama adalah di jepang."

Fugaku tersenyum simpul "Setidaknya sifat mu masih menurun dari ibumu Hinata, sifat belas kasih dan tak lupa akan daratan pertama mu, atau bisa di bilang awal dari kejayaan Hyuuga."

"Benar kata Hiasi, Perusahaan mu ini memang tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali dengan induk Hyuuga sekarang, namun tetap saja akan terjadi banyak kerugian yang cukup besar menurut ku, aku tahu ayahmu memilih menjual semua aset di perusahaan ini, cara yang lumayan bijak." Tambah Fugaku.

Hinata diam membiarkan pikirannya menganalisa seluruh perkataan Fugaku barusan.

"Bagaimana pun, Uchiha juga menanam modal di sana, Itachi akan membantu mu." Simpul Fugaku mengakhiri perkataannya.

"Terima kasih Fugaku-sama." Hinata bicara.

Di tatapan tidak enak oleh Fugaku, Hinata sadar perkataan nya barusan ada kesalahan "Maaf, maksudnya Oji-san."

"Pagi semua." Sapa Itachi ceria.

"Kenapa pakaianmu Itachi." Tanya Mikoto.

"Kaa-san-" panggil Itachi sembari memberi ciuman di pipi sang ibu "-libur ku masih berlanjut, benarkan Tou-san"

"Hn."

"Kau ini, Kaa-san bosan melihat mu selalu ada di rumah, kembalilah berkerja Itachi." Bujuk Mikoto.

"Besok Kaa-san, bunga Sakura nya hari ini berguguran. Besok pekarangan di rumah kita tak akan seindah itu lagi."

"Oh terserah." Ucapnya menyerah membujuk anaknya bekerja.

"Dan lihat, Pangeran kita sudah bangun." Ucap Itachi diarahkan pada Sasuke.

Mendengar Itachi bicara mata Hinata pun melihat objek yang berjalan ke tempatnya.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke.

Sama hal nya dengan Fugaku dan Itachi Sasuke pun ikut mencium Ibunya sembari membisikkan kata-kata di kuping sang ibu dan lihat ibunya tertawa di sambut senyum tipis Sasuke ke arah ibunya. Mata Hinata terus mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, sampai saatnya Sasuke mengambil tempat duduk di samping ibunya dan berhadapan langsung dengan Hinata, sekilas mata mereka bertemu. Hinata sedikit terpesona namun Sasuke hanya memandangnya sekilas setelah itu melepaskan pandangannya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi "aku lihat kau sekitar jam empat pagi baru keluar dari bagasi rumah-" Itachi mengingat-ingat "-jadi dari mana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi mengulang.

"Menginap di rumah Naruto." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Diberi tanda anggukan Itachi merasa puas dengan jawaban Sasuke.

Sedangkan Hinata, yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam tadi hanya menarik napas panjang. 'Menginap di rumah Naruto.' Jelas-jelas Sasuke berbohong, mulutnya terbuka ingin membenarkan perkataan Sasuke namun segera di tutupnya kembali teringat jika ia juga berbohong pada Mikoto tadi pagi, karena Kebohongan Hinata dan kebohongan Sasuke saling berkaitan satu terbongkar maka yang satunya lagi juga akan terbongkar, maka tidak masalah jika ia tutup mulut saja.

.

..

...

"Ayolah Nii-san, aku perlu datanya." Pinta Hinata pada lelaki yang sedang rebahan di pekarangan rumahnya.

"Tidak-" tolaknya "aku masih masa libur, besok saja."

"Ya serahkan saja file nya, aku perlu menganalisa biar besok kita tinggal mendiskusikan nya."

"Tidak." Tolaknya lagi.

Jengkel dengan sifat Itachi Hinata mengerutkan bibirnya, mungkin saja Itachi akan melihatnya dan berubah pikiran.

Bangun dari posisi, Hinata pikir Itachi sudah berubah pikiran ternyata duduk hanya untuk minum teh ocha nya saja.

"Aku tidak ada kegiatan jika begini Nii-san." Beri tahu Hinata jujur.

"Itachi, aku pergi dulu, Semoga hari mu menyenangkan hari ini." Sapa Sasuke di ambang pintu dari pakaiannya terlihat kalau Sasuke akan pergi.

"Hn."

Setelah Sasuke pergi Itachi yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata kembali melihat gadis di sebelahnya.

"Apalagi, ikutlah dengan Sasuke-" bujuk Itachi, Hinata hanya bingung tak mengerti "-dia akan menemui teman-temannya ada perayaan kemenangan katanya. Kau bisa ikut sembari menyapa mereka. Mungkin itu cocok menjadi kegiatanmu hari ini."

"Tidak mau" Bantah Hinata.

...

..

.

"Aku ikut ya." Tegur Hinata ceria, langsung masuk dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Buggati Veyron tak Hinata kira ia akan masuk lagi ke mobil ini. Menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya yang hanya melihat dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Itachi bilang kau ada perayaan dan akan bertemu dengan yang lain. Hari ini aku belum bekerja, mungkin hari ini bisa menghabiskan waktu sembari menyapa mereka." Jelas Hinata.

Mobil sudah di lajukan sejak tadi, Hinata sedikit tidak nyaman dengan keheningan yang di timbulkan di mobil ini, bukannya ia membenci keheningan tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak menyuarakan pendapatnya, apakah ia setuju atau tidak, apakah ia keberatan atau tidak Hinata ikut bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu S-sasuke?" Tanya Hinata berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik." Akhirnya suara yang ingin Hinata dengar pun keluar. Hanya sebatas itukah pembicaraan mereka?

"Apa kau tidak ingin menanyakan kabar ku?" Masih tak menyerah Hinata memulai pembicaraan lagi jeda beberapa saat tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke terasa sedikit kecewa di hatinya.

Menghadap ke jendela mobil, Hinata merasa bodoh telah bertanya itu seandainya saja pertanyaannya dapat di tarik kembali.

"Rambut panjang, badan berisi walau tak gemuk, kulit putih tak terlihat pucat, dan bibirmu merah tak terlihat lesu-" kata Sasuke menganalisa "-kau dalam keadaan baik." Ucapnya.

Terperangah mendengar jawaban Sasuke, bukannya bertanya 'apa kabar' malah ia menganalisa tubuh Hinata, ini sedikit memalukan bagi Hinata.

Mata mereka bertemu kembali, sama saat waktu sarapan tadi pagi namun lebih lama. Tatapan Hinata bertanya, apakah ini cara Sasuke menjawab setiap pertanyaan orang yang menanyakan hal sama pada nya sama seperti Hinata.

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya." Lanjut Sasuke

.

..

...

...

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku Shika, salahkan juga Naruto dia penyebab utamanya."

"Kenapa aku, Bukan aku."

"Jangan mengelak Naruto, jika kau tidak membanting setir mu seperti itu kita pasti menang." Kiba tak ingin kalah.

"Memang sepenuhnya ini salah Naruto." Bela Gaara.

"Eh Monster merah tidak ada yang menanyakan pendapatmu." Jawab Naruto.

"Berhenti mengatakan aku dengan sebutan Monster merah Naruto, ku hajar kau." Ancam Gaara.

"Silahkan, aku tidak takut." Tantang Naruto.

"Sudahlah, masalahnya semakin berkembang-" Shika mencoba menengahi "-Naruto minta maaf pada semua."

"Tidak mau." Tolak Naruto cepat.

"Kau memang harus di beri pelajarannya." Geram Kiba.

Di cegah Lee, Kiba yang memang tak berniat memukul Naruto hanya tenang saja.

"Dengar Naruto, kau kira tindakan mu malam tadi benar, itu salah sama sekali. Kami khawatir dengan hal konyol yang kau lakukan bagaimana-" jeda diberikan Shino "-bagaimana jika ke jadikan seperti Chouji terulang kembali, itu berbahaya untukmu dan juga Kiba." Lanjutnya.

"Tuan Serangga, kau tak lihat malam tadi bagaimana mereka dengan sengaja menabrakkan mobil mereka ke arah kami, aku cuma berusaha membalas." Bela Naruto tak ingin kalah.

"Dan kau melupakan pertandingannya Naruto, kau dan Zabuza akhirnya tidak ada yang menang bukan."

Sahut Sai sambil tersenyum manis walaupun itu senyum palsu tidak sebanding dengan kenyataan pahit. Malam tadi tiga balapan berpasangan. Pertandingan pertama dan kedua berturut-turut dimenangkan oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan, masalah ada pada pertandingan ke tiga dimana Naruto dan Kiba harus di pasangkan, mereka memang terlihat dari awal sudah tidak cocok. Bukan masalah ketidak cocokan karena mereka memiliki masalah pribadi tapi sifat Naruto dan Kiba yang sama-sama keras kepala lah pemicunya. Di pertengahan balapan mobil mereka sengaja di tabrak oleh kelompok lain, Naruto yang meradang malah konsen untuk membalas dendam, itulah fungsinya berpasangan saling mengingatkan namun berbeda dengan Kiba dia malah setuju dengan niat Naruto membalas kelompok lain yang telah menabrak mereka. Saling singkut menyingkut mobil pun tak terhindarkan, mobil sedikit limbung hampir terjungkir, ban mobil kanan mereka sudah pecah disusul kedua ban belakang al hasil Naruto dan Kiba menabrak dinding bahu jalan.

"Sudahlah kalian para lelaki-" sahut Ino "-ada pesta kemenangan disini-" Jedanya mengambil napas "jangan lupa kita sedang barbeque-an, daging-daging itu tidak akan berbalik dengan sendirinya." Katanya.

"Naruto temani aku ya." Pinta Ino dengan senyum berkembang di wajahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak nafsu makan kalian saja." Tolak Naruto suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik Naruto lebih memilih duduk di bangku sendirian.

Ino pun melirik pada yang lain merasa tatapan Ino mengarah pada nya, Shika yakin Ino akan meminta bantuan padanya.

"Merepotkan." Katanya. Dengan pasrah Shika menolong Ino.

"Aku tuan rumah di sini seharusnya aku yang dilayani." Gerutu Shika se kena-nya.

Gelak tawa Ino dan Ten-ten membahana "Teori dari mana kau temuan itu Shika." Ucap Tenten.

"Merepotkan."

"Hay Sasuke." Sapa girang Lee melihat Sasuke tiba.

Mendengar nama Sasuke di sebut semuanya pun melihat ke arah Pintu masuk taman. Lee mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Mana Sakura." Tanya Lee pelan.

"Kau bawa mobil?" Tanya balik Sasuke.

"Y-ya." Jawab Lee bingung.

"Jemput dia!"

"Eh memangnya kau tidak sendirian ya, rumahmu kan melewati rumah Sakura jika menuju kemari."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Maaf, aku bersama Sasuke tadi-" Sahut Hinata yang baru muncul setelah beberapa saat. Senyum nya mengembang se sempurna mungkin."-ku pikir dia sendirian kemari, aku ingin bertemu kalian." Tambahnya.

"Hi-na-ta kah?" Tanya Lee tak percaya.

Hinata semakin tersenyum canggung pada semuanya. Melambaikan tangan tanda menyapa.

"Ini bukan mimpikan?" Tanya kiba entah pada siapa.

"Ya ini bukan mimpi." Jawab Naruto membenarkan.

Mungkin hanya Naruto berekspresi biasa saat melihat Hinata, karena dia sudah lebih dulu bertemu Hinata.

"Gadis itu kembali." Kata Shino.

"Ini akan sangat merepotkan." Gerutu Shika.

Masih dalam suasana kaget bercampur canggung tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak dari tempat mereka perlu beberapa saat untuk berpikir jernih.

"Kau bisa menjemputnya." Suara Hinata pelan memberi tahu Sasuke. Tidak menjawab Sasuke berjalan menjauh mendekat ke arah kawan-kawannya.

"Ss-sebaiknya aku menjemput Sakura." Ucap Lee berlalu dari sana.

"Yeee Hinata!" Teriak Tenten menyadarkan yang lain.

Pelukan begitu erat di berikan gadis penyuka gaya rambut cepol dua itu. "Aku rinduuuu sangat." Ucapnya girang.

"Aku pun" balas Hinata.

"Mari bergabung, pasti banyak hal yang ini kau ceritakan pada kami." Ajak Tenten.

.

..

"Rumah yang bagus." Pujinya.

"Hm, merepotkan jika harus berterimakasih atas pujaanmu." Cuap Shika.

Hinata tersenyum "ku dengar dari Tenten kau membeli rumah ini untuk-" Hinata berhenti berkata.

"Ya, tak usah di lanjutkan." Pinta Shika "kau tahu semua wanita itu merepotkan."

Hinata tersenyum simpul "tapi kau mencintainya bukan."

"Hn, sayangnya aku pria normal." gerutu Shika.

Hinata semakin tertawa saja mendengar penuturan Shika.

"Tak ku kira kau akan kembali secepat ini."

Tawa Hinata terhenti "memang kau pikir berapa lama aku akan kembali?"

"Tidak untuk selamanya mungkin." Perkataan Shika.

"Aku pun menginginkan itu, seandainya bisa-" perkataan Shikamaru memang terbilang menyakitkan"-tapi beberapa pekerjaan menunggu ku di sini. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau kau harus melihatku Shika." Ucap Hinata setegar mungkin.

"Ya, Jepang memang bukan milikku tapi berusahalah menjauh dariku."

Shika terkejut saat ia ingin berlalu meninggalkan Hinata tangannya di pegang erat oleh Hinata, tapi hanya sedikit. Karena dengan segera dia kembali dengan wajah stoicnya. Bahkan Hinata tidak bisa melihat perubahan itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Hinata lembut.

"Hal yang sudah rusak tidak bisa di perbaiki hanya dengan kata maaf." Jawab Shika ketus menarik paksa tangannya.

.

..

Halaman belakang rumah Shikamaru bertema alam dimana ada pohon cangkokan dan tanahnya di isi kerikil bebatuan, indah untuk di lihat tapi akan menyiksa jika kau seseorang yang memakai kursi roda itupun yang di rasakan Chouji beberapa kali pria berbadan gemuk itu mencoba memutar roda nya lewat romote contol dan dengan usaha tangannya sendiri hasil tetap sama roda tidak bergerak.

"Aku bantu." Kata Hinata, sedikit kesulitan menjalan roda Chouji apa lagi orang yang sedang duduk rumayan berat perlu usaha dan tenaga extra.

Menarik napas panjang "akhirnya." Ucap Hinata. Wanita itu terus memandang Chouji yang duduk di kursi roda pria itu masih menunduk tanpa bicara, Hinata pun pergi. Chouji hanya memandang kepergian Hinata ia akan menggerakan kembali kursi roda saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sosis kesukaan mu." Ucap Hinata menyodorkan sosis dengan saus di atasnya.

Chouji memandangnya, Hinata mengangkat bahu melihat respon Chouji biasa pria itu akan mengambil makanan apapun tanpa pikir panjang.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata pelan menyejajarkan posisi dengan Chouji, ia menekuk kakinya.

"Aku tidak suka Sosis." Jawabnya.

"Oh ya-" cuap Hinata "Dulu kau selalu menghabiskan jatah Sosis ku dan-" Hinata mengingat-ingat membayangkan.

"Itu dulu." Bentak Chouji.

Tidak siap dengan respons Chouji, Hinata langsung berdiri kaget. Chouji yang melihat pun hanya memandang acuh ia memutar remote control kursi rodanya menjauh.

Beberapa saat keheningan lah teman sejati Hinata, memikirkan respond Chouji membuat hati sakit.

.

..

"Hay Hinata." Tepukan pundak dirasakan Hinata.

"Naruto." Panggilnya, Naruto memberi cengiran khasnya.

"Sedang apa?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sedang menyapa mereka." Jawabnya.

"Bagaimana um respond nya?" Ungkap Naruto.

"Lumayan." Senyum yang di berikan Hinata pun terlihat hambar.

"Tak apa, mereka hanya kaget." Kata Naruto memberi semangat.

"Hm."

"Ayo kita ikuti pestanya." Ajak Naruto.

Sisa pesta berjalan seperti biasa kegaduhan masih di isi Naruto Kiba dan Lee. Saat musik di putarkan pun hanya mereka yang bergoyang asal-asalan sesekali Lee menarik Tenten ataupun Ino dan ada waktunya saat Naruto juga menarik Hinata ke tengah menghabiskan satu hari penuh di kediaman Shikamaru sampai malam menjelang. Pesta taman masih berlanjut ricuh pun hanya Naruto Kiba dan Lee mereka tidak terlihat kelelahan mondar-mandir meramaikan suasana. Jangan lupa Hinata hari cukup senang dapat bercengkrama dengan teman-teman lamanya, walaupun canggung, tapi Hinata yakin kedatangannya di terima baik.

.

..

...

Waktu kembali ke rumah masing-masing telah tiba, seharusnya Hinata pulang bersama Sasuke tapi bagaimana lagi setelah mengetahui dari Tenten jika Sasuke dan Sakura berpacaran walaupun Tenten pun ragu akan kebenarannya karena Tenten tidak pernah mendengar langsung kata pacaran keluar dari mulut Sasuke dan melihat sifat Sasuke yang biasa saja pada Sakura membuat Tenten kurang yakin, tapi tetap saja intinya Sakura dan Sasuke sedang dekat membuat Hinata harus mengalah saat Sakura ingin pulang di antar nya.

Kondisi Hinata sedikit memprihatinkan menunggu tanpa kepastian apakah Sasuke akan kembali ke rumah Shikamaru dan menjemputnya. Tenten naik motor dengan Lee, Ino Sai Chouji dan Shino satu mobil. Kiba, ia pulang lebih awal bersama Naruto saat mendengar hewan peliharaan mereka-Akamaru dan Kurama-berkelahi di tempat penitipan.

"Sendirian."

"Shika." Hinata kaget karena melamun ia tak sadar ada seseorang datang.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Shika.

"Kau bisa antar ku ke pangkalan taksi."

"Tidak usah-" sanggahnya "akan ku antar sampai rumah mansion Hyuuga kan?".

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di rumah Sasuke." Ucap Hinata pelan "Rumahku masih di ada perbaikan." Jelasnya.

Shika pun menangguk paham "Baiklah, rumah Sasuke, aku mengambil kunci dulu." Beritahu Shika.

Belum sempat Shikamaru masuk ke dalam rumah bunyi klakson di depan rumahnya membuat ia menoleh.

"Ku kira kau sudah pulang Gaara!" Kata Shika menyapa.

"Hm."

Pria yang di panggil Gaara hanya melihat Hinata yang duduk dan menunduk.

"Aku akan mengantarkannya." Shika memberi tahu.

"Dia bisa ikut dengan ku." Tawar Gaara.

"Hinata tinggal di rumah Sasuke, arahnya berlawanan dengan rumahmu." Beri tahu Shika sekali lagi.

"Tak masalah." Jawab Gaara.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Tanya Shika.

Pikiran Hinata bingung antara memilih ya dan tidak. Hinata tidak mengenal Gaara sama sekali walaupun beberapa kali ia bertemu pandang di pesta tadi tetap saja Hinata tidak mengobrol dengannya. Dan tidak ada alasan Hinata menolak tawaran Pria ini, Shikamaru pun sepertinya tidak keberatan.

Hanya anggukan kecil di berikan Hinata.

"Baik Gaara, jaga Hinata-" Perintah Shika "-dan Hinata, jika Gaara macam-macam pukul ia dengan sepatumu." Ucap Shika dengan tawa. Shikamaru lebih melunak daripada saat siang tadi.

"Arigatou Shika."

"Hm"

* * *

 **dedewdobe**

 **23 September 2017**

 **Respond Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
**

* * *

 **IMPERFECT STORY**

 **Sumber dasar : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Bunyi sepatu hell terdengar berirama dengan langkah normal di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang sedang menyantap makan siang. Hinata, gadis itu biasa di panggil melihat dengan saksama mencari seseorang di cafe tersebut yang memiliki janji bertemu dengannya.

Tepat di sudut paling ujung pria bernama Itachi sudah menunggunya melambaikan tangan tanda perintah untuk Hinata agar mendatanginya.

"Kenapa bertemu di sini Nii-san."

"Memangnya kenapa..." Itachi balik bertanya "...cafe ini cocok untuk bersantai melepas penat dari rutinitas kerja yang monoton."

"Kita akan membicarakan hal penting, bagaimana kalau ada orang yang mendengar." Ucap Hinata cemas.

"Maksudmu mata-mata begitu." Itachi menertawakan.

"Nii-san aku serius." Cuap Hinata mulai kesal.

"Baiklah, kau mau pesan sesuatu." Tawar Itachi melihat daftar menu.

"Tidak..." sanggah Hinata "...langsung ke intinya saja."

"Hm."

"Jadi bagaimana Itachi." Tanyanya serius menghilangkan embel-embel keluarga.

"Apa nya yang bagaimana." Canda Itachi pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Itachi !" Panggil Hinata memperingatkan.

Merasa tidak bersalah Itachi mengusap rambut Hinata berusaha menghilangkan muka masam anak sulung Hyuuga Hiashi tersebut.

"Baiklah dengar ini baik-baik, Kau harus siap untuk semua kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti." Itachi mengingatkan dengan begitu pria itu terus saja berbicara memberikan informasi yang di minta oleh Hinata. Membicaraan Mereka cukup serius karena terlihat dari raut wajah Itachi serta Hinata yang teramat serius berdiskusi.

Di akhir diskusi raut muka Hinata berubah terlihat kesal. "Selalu saja dia, aku tidak tahu menahu kenapa dia suka mengganggu kehidupan ku. Sepertinya aku tak pernah menyakiti atau merugikannya" sampainya.

"Hai, ini cuma perkiraan dimana setiap kemungkinan itu selalu ada, menemuinya bisa mengakibatkan jalanmu akan terbuka a-tau mempersulit mu Hinata." Beri tahu Itachi.

"Sore ini akan ku temui." Hinata memberi tahu.

"Jangan, pikirkan dulu dia bisa saja hanya pion dalam permainan ini." Cegah Itachi.

"Baiklah..." ucap Hinata terpaksa "aku akan menemuinya lain waktu, Nii-san tolong tetap awasi pergerakannya."

"Gadis penurut." Pujinya.

Senyum Hinata hambar "Nii-san habiskan makan siang nya aku duluan masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus ku kerjakan dikantor." Hinata meminta pamit.

"Hei Hinata, bisa tunggu sebentar." Cegah nya.

"..."

"Duduklah dulu jangan terlalu terburu-buru, temani kakak mu ini setidaknya sampai minuman ini habis." Katanya sembari memperlihatkan secangkir gelas transparan yang menampakkan separuh kosong.

Hinata pun menurut.

"Yakin tak mau pesan. Sejak tadi kau tak pesan apapun."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir air?" tawar nya tidak menyerah.

Hinata tetap menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya tentang-"

"Tentang?" mendengar Itachi menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan spontan Hinata menanyakan ulang.

"Pakaianmu itu ?"

"Kenapa, ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Tidak juga, kau memakai tepat pada tempatnya. Baju di atas, rok di bawah." Gurau Itachi.

"Itachi." Panggil Hinata tak suka.

"Coba lihat ulang!, rok mu itu di atas lutut ku rasa hanya 20 senti dan juga kemeja macam apa yang kau pakai terlalu ketat." Komentar Itachi.

"Apa itu menjadi masalah?" tanya Hinata seakan ia merasakan kalau ia memakai pakaian yang sesuai.

"Tidak juga, tapi akan masalah jika Sasuke sampai melihatnya."

"Oh ya?" Tawa Hinata meremehkan " Kurasa ini tak seburuk yang terlihat, Matsuri yang mempersiapkan semua pakaian ku."

"Maksudmu Sekretaris mu itu."

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Penampilan seperti ini memang cocok untuk Sekretaris Hinata, tapi tidak untuk mu."

"..."

"Gantilah setelah kau kembali ke kantor." Usulnya.

"Para karyawan ku banyak berpakaian seperti ini, apalagi saat aku berada di Amerika. Mungkin seharusnya Sekretaris mu pun juga seperti ini. Aku tidak mau menggantinya Nii-san" Bantah Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan setuju pernah setuju jika Kabuto berpenampilan seperti ini." Itachi membayangkan. "Sasuke pasti tidak suka melihat mu seperti ini Hinata, Tolong gantilah!" bujuknya.

"Tidak Nii-san."

Membujuk Hinata sama dengan mencoba menghancurkan batu dengan tetesan air, Mustahil.

"Dan kenapa kau selalu melibatkan penampilan ku dengan embel-embel Sasuke, semua itu sudah berlalu aku dan Sasuke itu adalah kisah lama." Hinata mengingatkan.

Alis Itachi naik terangkat satu "Oh ya, Coba kita tanyakan langsung pada orangnya." Tantang nya.

Dahi Hinata mengerut tak mengerti, sampai telunjuk tangan Itachi menunjukkan sesuatu padanya, tepat tiga batas meja dari meja mereka ternyata orang yang mereka bicarakan sedang menyantap makan siang bersama seseorang yang diperkirakan adalah seorang wanita.

Sejak kapan? Entahlah

Tatapan Hinata kembali pada Itachi, tatapan intimidasi "Kau sengaja?"

"Mungkin sebuah kebetulan yang disengaja." Jawabnya santai "Ku kira tidak akan menemukannya di sini, dan ternyata perkiraan ku salah, dunia memang sempit." Guraunya.

"..."

"Lihat!" Pinta Itachi "Siapa wanita itu ya, sepertinya mereka terlihat dekat sampai-sampai Sasuke tidak sadar kalau kita sedang memperhatikan mereka, Sakura-kah?" Ucap Itachi menduga "Tunggu sebentar ada telepon masuk." Beri tahu Itachi berlalu.

Dari sudut padang Hinata yang masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke tanpa pria itu sadari. Ia lumayan penasaran dengan seseorang yang sedang bersama Sasuke. Cemburu kah ? ku rasa tidak, hanya saja terlihat wanita yang ada bersama Sasuke itu sepertinya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di depan publik, dapat di buktikan dari selendang serta kacamata yang wanita itu usahakan menutup identitas wajahnya

Kenapa Hinata ingin tahu ? Jawabannya mudah, karena setiap manusia memang selalu memiliki tingkat penasaran yang tinggi. Sampai detik terakhir dimana Sasuke berdiri dan juga orang yang bersamanya berdiri mungkin mereka akan segera pergi, pikir Hinata.

Tapi semua itu salah, hanya wanita itu yang pergi sebelum pergi mereka sempat berpelukan atau lebih tepatnya wanita itu yang memeluk Sasuke. Hinata masih tidak dapat melihat siapa orang yang bersama Sasuke, tapi ia tahu pasti Jika orang itu adalah wanita menggunakan dress terusan warna merah muda.

"Kita temui Sasuke." ajak Itachi, datang dadakan.

Hinata sedikit kaget "O baiklah." Katanya kikuk.

"Hello..." Sapa Itachi ramah.

Sasuke melihat ke sumber suara yang ia yakini baru saja menyapanya. Tanpa menunggu di persilakan duduk, Itachi memberi akses terlebih dahulu untuk Hinata duduk dan juga untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bersama siapa tadi?" tanyanya to the point.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab.

"Berkencan dan sekaligus mengawasi mu." Jawab Itachi asal.

"Hn."

"Oh ya Sasuke, Kau mengenali dia..." Kata Itachi memperkenalkan Hinata "...dia adalah Hinata."

"Nii-san itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Tegur Hinata.

"Oh ya." Sambar Sasuke "ku kira Sekretaris barumu." Kata Sasuke datar.

Hati Hinata tercubit.

"Apa ku bilang Hinata..." tebakan Itachi tepat "Sasuke tidak suka penampilan mu." Katanya lebih pelan seperti berbisik.

Keheningan pun terjadi.

"Kalian harus bicara satu sama lain, aku tinggal ke kantor sajalah. Hinata tolong temani Sasuke. lihat apakah dia menghabiskan makanannya."

"Tapi Nii-san aku harus..."

"Sampai bertemu di rumah..." potong Itachi berlalu.

Keheningan untuk kesekian kalinya. Waktu yang cukup lama di cafe Hinata akhirnya ia memesan minuman sembari menemani Sasuke, walaupun tidak ada pembicaraan tapi Hinata juga bingung harus bicara apa.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Hinata kepada pelayan pria yang mengantarkan pesanannya.

"Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu, apakah penampilan ini terlalu berlebihan." Suara pelan merasa risih saat pelayan yang membawa pesan melihat intens padanya walaupun kalimat itu masih dapat terdengar oleh Sasuke pria itu sepertinya tak mau ambil peduli sekedar untuk memberi tanggapan.

"Aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Ucap Hinata permisi, Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas.

Beberapa Wanita yang sedang berada di dalam toilet pun memperhatikan nya. Sekali lagi Hinata melihat pantulan dirinya di dalam cermin tidak ada yang salah. Hinata berinisiatif bertanya saat seorang petugas kebersihan wanita masuk.

"Permisi." Katanya.

"Ya Nona ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Mmm apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya." Katanya Hinata ragu "sejak tadi ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya memperhatikan saya."

Petugas kebersihan itu pun mengamati dari kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan serius. "Tidak Nona, Anda cantik." Beri tahunya "Mungkin mereka melihat anda karena mereka iri saja dengan tubuh anda yang terlihat seperti bak seorang model apalagi pakaian anda memperlihatkan lekukan sempurna tubuh anda. Mungkin pacar anda akan marah dan mengurung anda jika anda berpakaian seperti ini, pasti ia tak rela melihat anda terekspos seperti ini." Candanya.

Dengan mengucapkan terima kasih Hinata berlalu meninggalkan petugas kebersihan tersebut. Sambil berjalan ia merasa kesal akan dirinya sendiri, mungkin saja yang di maksud Itachi adalah pakaian ini terlalu menunjukkan setiap lekuk sempurna tubuhnya seakan ia sengaja melakukanya, apalagi saat mengingat pandangan pelayan tadi ia semakin kesal dan malu. Dan hari ini cukup buruk untuk Hinata, Sasuke yang ia temani makan siang pun malah sudah tidak ada di tempat.

Hatinya tercubit untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Permisi..." Ucap seorang pelayan yang tadi mengantar minuman.

Mungkin ingin menagih pembayaran.

"Pria yang bersama anda tadi sudah membayar semuanya." Ucapnya menunduk "dan ia meninggalkan Jasnya Nona." Sambung pelayan tersebut menyerahkan Jas besar milik Sasuke pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

"Nona Hyuuga dari mana saja. Ku pikir anda tidak masuk kantor hari ini." Matsuri dengan tergesa mengikuti langkah bos-nya tersebut. Hinata tak menghiraukan nya.

"Nona." Teriak Matsuri tergesa ikut masuk ke dalam lift.

"Siapa yang meminta mu mengikuti ku."Kata Hinata dengan suara serak..

"Nona menangis?" Tanya-nya cemas.

"Tidak." Sanggahnya.

"Baiklah."Katanya masih dengan rasa cemas.

"Oh ya Matsuri bisa kau ambilkan pakaianku yang lain. Dengan ukuran dua kali lebih besar." Katanya.

"Kenapa Nona, apakah pilihan pakaian saya membuat anda di permalukan atau kah karena ini anda jadi menangis." Katanya menduga-duga.

"Tidak Matsuri." Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sekretaris nya. "Hanya saja pakaian ini terlalu ketat dan aku sedikit malu memakainya. Dan satu lagi aku tidak menangis hanya saja mataku sedang iritasi." Katanya bohong.

"Maafkan saya Nona." Kata Matsuri sembari menundukkan badannya.

Bertepatan dengan itu lift pun terbuka sampai pada tujuan nya.

"Saya akan mencari pakaian baru untuk anda." Beri tahu Matsuri di balas anggukan Hinata "Oh ya Nona, hampir saya lupa dua teman anda sedang menunggu di ruangan."

"Siapa ?, aku tidak membuat janji dengan siapa pun hari ini." Hinata mengingat-ingat.

"Saya sudah memberi tahu pada mereka jikalau belum membuat janji mereka harus kembali lain waktu..." ucapnya gusar "tapi mereka memaksa nona, sekarang mereka ada di ruangan anda sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Kalau tidak salah dia adalah desainer Yamanaka bersama teman-nya Sakura."

"Sakura." Katanya mengulang.

"Ya nona, bicaralah sebentar dengan mereka setelah mengambil pakaian anda saya akan masuk dan memberi jadwal kegiatan anda agar mereka sadar kalau anda sedang sibuk."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Matsuri.

"Itu dia." Tunjuk Ino girang.

Hinata baru di depan pintu ruangannya mengamati dengan saksama dua wanita yang tak lain adalah teman-nya.

Berjalan dengan santainya sekilas matanya melihat Sakura. Tepat di depan kedua nya Hinata terdiri dan Tersenyum tulus.

Sedikit berbasa-basi saling berpelukan di mulai dari Ino "Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

"Tidak apa, salahkan kami karena tak membuat janji terlebih dulu." Kata Ino tersenyum.

Giliran Sakura.

"Apa kabar Sakura, kemarin kita tak sempat saling menyapa." Kata Hinata sembari memeluk Sakura.

"Aku baik ku harap keadaanmu sama seperti ku."

"Dress yang bagus." Pujinya.

"Kau juga, Jas yang bagus kau menutupi tubuh indah mu dengan jas kebesaran itu." Sakura balik memuji.

"Aku akan melepasnya." Katanya "Kalian silahkan duduk kembali." Katanya lagi setelah Jas telah terlepas.

Sakura maupun Ino duduk kembali sesuai perintah.

"Benar bukan kataku, jas itu menutupi kecantikan mu." Puji Sakura mengulang.

Hinata tersenyum sembari duduk di kursi pimpinannya.

"Sebelum kau bertanya apa tujuan kami kemari, aku akan berinisiatif menjawabnya langsung."

Belum selesai perkataan Ino pintu telah di ketuk oleh Matsuri "Nona Hinata lima menit lagi anda ada pertemuan." Sambar nya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

Sakura memutar bola mata tanda tak suka sementara Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam agar tak terpancing emosi.

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sekretaris serta kedua teman nya.

"Tak apa Matsuri, aku akan selesaikan pembicaraan ini dulu, kau bisa masuk dan ikut bergabung."

Mengangguk kan kepala mantap, senyum wanita berambut kuning madu itu memudar dengan segera ia berjalan berdiri disebelah Hinata.

"Waktu cepat berlalu akan ku katakan dengan cepat tujuan kami kemari." Kata Ino lembut dan memandang tak suka pada Matsuri "kau penggangu" cuap batinnya.

Matsuri hanya angkat bahu melihat tatap maut Ino..

"Aku akan mengelar acara Fashions show perdana ku Hinata, malam dimana desain busana ku akan di tampilkan, malam hanya untukku, impian ku." Hinata tahu benar jika yang dikatakan Ino benar adanya. Yamanaka Ino seorang gadis yang bermimpi menjadi perancang busana khususnya untuk negara-nya impian yang akan tercapai dalam waktu dekat.

"Ku ucapkan selamat Ino, aku turut bahagia. Aku Pastikan akan datang."

"Kau tak ku undang Hinata.." Beri tahu Ino.

Mengerutkan dahinya Hinata bingung. "Maksudmu ?"

"Ya begitulah maksudku kau tidak akan ku undangan sebagai salah satu tamuku Hinata melainkan kau akan datang sebagai salah satu peserta yang akan ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ku tersebut, kau mau kan menjadi salah satu model ku?"Umbar nya menjelaskan.

"APaaa !" Teriakan itu bukan berasal dari Hinata melainkan dari orang di sebelahnya, Matsuri.

"Tidak-tidak." Sanggah Matsuri "Nona tidak pantas untuk hal itu." Ucap Matsuri tanpa pikir panjang.

"Maksudmu model itu tidak pantas..."Sakura tersinggung akan ucapan Matsuri "...Dan hei kau, Sekretaris yang terhormat, apa kau pernah belajar tata krama tentang menyahut pembicaraan orang lain itu tidak baik." Kata Sakura ketus.

"Sakura tenanglah." Ino membujuk "Ayolah Hinata mau kan ?" Bujuk Ino.

Sekilas Hinata memandang Matsuri, wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju. Tapi di sisi lain...

"Kenapa harus aku Ino ?, bukan kah kau punya banyak model."Tanya Hinata.

"Inilah kata orang masalah di tengah-tengah acara. Sebenarnya semua persiapan sudah selesai sama halnya juga dengan para model. Mereka tlah di ukur busana masing - masing dan tiba-tiba salah satu model ku hamil pada akhirnya busana yang ia pakai muat lagi sedang setiap ukuran tlah di sesuaikan dengannya."

"Maksudmu ukuran badanku sama dengan model mu itu?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

"Lebih tepatnya hampir sama. Mungkin akan ada sedikit perombakan di beberapa bagian. Tapi ku pastikan busana itu cocok untukmu Hinata." Ino meyakinkan.

"Kau akan bekerja keras jika harus melatih ku Ino." Hinata memperingatkan.

"Tak masalah, kan ada aku, Sakura dan jangan lupakan Ten-ten, kami pasti akan ada untuk menolongmu."

"Tapi..."suara Hinata tersekat di kerongkongan ia merasa berat untuk memilih.

"Kau orang yang tepat Hinata, apalagi kau dulu pernah berjanji akan menolong ku mewujudkan cita-citaku dan sekarang lah waktunya!"

"Kami bisa membantu dengan menjadi sponsor acara mu, tidak harus Nona Hinata menjadi model mu." Matsuri masih pada pendiriannya.

"Kami sudah banyak sekali memiliki sponsor hingga harus ada yang mengantari." Sahut Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya, jika tak cocok bolehkan aku menolaknya."

"Baiklah ku anggap itu setuju." Senyum Ino mengembang.

"Kau bisa datang kapan kau mau untuk mencoba berlatih, ku pastikan kami akan menemani mu."

"Ku harap aku bisa."

Mereka semua tersenyum terkecuali untuk Matsuri.

"Baiklah Nona kita berangkat?" Kata Matsuri mengingatkan.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala berjalan dan berpelukan untuk kesekian kali dengan Ino maupun Sakura meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ingin rasanya ku cakar saja Sekretaris nya itu." Sakura berandai-andai.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan." Tantang Ino.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan "Baru pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah membencinya.."

"Siapa?"

"Sekretaris Hinata." Beri tahunya.

"Bukan Hinata." Kata Ino mempermainkan.

Sakura terdiam. Raut wajahnya berubah keruh.

"Kau orang baik Sakura, Hinata pun juga begitu. Dengan satu kesalahan kita tidak bisa mencap dia sebagai penjahat dan melupakan satu ribu kebaikan yang pernah ia tanam." Jelas Ino meyakinkan.

"Aku cemas Ino. Bagaimana kalau dia datang hanya untuk..."Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Untuk menyakiti kita.." tebak Ino "...tidak akan ada yang mampu menyakiti kita, siapa pun itu orang nya selama kita selalu saling melindungi."

"Tapi bagaimana Ino, kalau seandainya..." kembali Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan ucapnya.

"Tenang Sakura!"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Oh ya sejak tadi kita bicara sang pemilik kantor di ruangan nya sendiri bagaimana kalau terekam oleh CCTV."

"CCTV hanya merekam gerakan bukan suara."Sakura tahu Ino hanya berusaha membuat ia tertawa dengan memberi guyonan membosankan dan bodohnya itu berhasil.

"Habiskan teh mu kita tinggalkan ruangan ini." Kata Ino memBeri tahu.

* * *

"Tunggu !" Matsuri berteriak. Berusaha mengejar atasannya, Hinata.

"Begitu cara kau memanggil ku." Dengan suara datar Hinata menegur Matsuri.

Matsuri tentu saja kebingungan melihat sikap Hinata, bos nya bersikap dingin.

"Aku tidak suka sikapmu barusan Matsuri." Titahnya.

"Maaf Nona saya tidak akan memanggil anda seperti itu lagi." Tunduk nya.

"Sikapmu pada teman-teman ku barusan, dan dimana pakaian ganti ku !." Hinata melirik pada tangan kosong Matsuri "Kau melupakannya bukan, sikap ceroboh mu ini bisa membuatmu ku berhentikan." Ucapnya.

"Maaf." Kata Matsuri lemah.

"Ingat segala batasan Matsuri, apa tugasmu dan juga apa hakmu. Aku ingin pergi bertemu teman lama."

"Biar saya siapkan mobil dan sopir untuk anda."Katanya lemah.

"Tak usah..." sanggahnya "siapkan mobil, aku berangkat sendiri."

Baru saja Matsuri ingin mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya sirat mata Hinata mengatakan seakan kata-katanya mutlak sehingga Matsuri undur diri dan mempersiapkan apa yang di inginkan Hinata.

* * *

Setelah perjalanan empat jam dari kantor sampailah Hinata pada tempat yang ia tuju sebuah perusahaan cabang milik Hyuuga.

Langkah pasti kaki jenjang Hinata terlihat menawan apalagi pakaian yang sempat mendapat pujian karena menunjukkan setiap lekuk sempurna seorang wanita. Tidak merasa risih seperti tadi, ia berusaha yakin jika penampilannya masih terlihat normal Hinata melangkah memasuki pintu utama. Sambutan hormat dari beberapa karyawan di campur dengan wajah ter kaget-kaget karena tidak ada yang akan menduga anak sulung Hiashi berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Tempat ini terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang menyambutnya. Apa sudah jam istirahat, pikirnya.

Karena tak ada lift yang disediakan ia pun harus menaiki tangga menuju lantai tertinggi gedung ini, lantai tiga. Di setiap langkahnya hanya satu yang ia pikirkan ialah berusaha menyelesaikannya setiap masalahnya sendiri, tanpa bantuan siapa pun tak terkecuali.

Seperti dugaannya lantai tiga pun kosong akan aktivitas manusia, sekarang ia benar-benar bingung apakah perusahaan ini tidak memiliki karyawan ataukah sedang ada cuti, dan apakah orang yang ingin ia temui juga tidak berada di tempat. Hinata dengan cepat mengusir pemikirannya tersebut sudah tentu mana mungkin orang yang mengundang nya datang kemari malah tidak berada ditempat.

Satu pintu besar batas pembatasan Hinata menyelesaikan masalah perusahaan Hyuuga.

Tangannya mulai menyentuh kenop pintu tersebut "Menemuinya bisa mengakibatkan jalanmu akan terbuka a-tau mempersulit mu Hinata."Ucapan Itachi terngiang di kepala Hinata "Dia bisa saja hanya pion dalam permainan ini." seulas senyum terpampang di wajah ayu Hinata sebuah pion kata Itachi, jika benar maka ada yang menggerakan pion tersebut dan Hinata harus mengetahuinya.

"Selamat datang aku menunggu cukup lama." Sambutan seseorang akan kehadiran Hinata. Reaksi Hinata diam dan terus mendekat pada orang tersebut, tatapan Hinata pun tak melepaskan setiap gerak gerik nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau duduk..." tawar nya "...akan ku bawakan minuman."

"Tidak usah berbasa basi." Tegur Hinata.

-Di tempat yang berbeda-

"Kau tahu Nona Hinata memarahi ku." Adunya.

"Siapa ini?" Suara Itachi kebingungan saat sebuah telepon terusan dari Kabuto langsung memberi tahu tentang yang hal mungkin kurang penting.

"Matsuri, Sekretaris Nona Hinata." Beri tahunya memperkenalkan diri.

Apa ini kelakuan Sekretaris zaman sekarang melaporkan atasannya pada orang lain "terus apa urusannya denganku?" Tanya Itachi berusaha bersikap baik.

"Tidak ada." Tawanya di seberang telepon.

Itachi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkan secepat mungkin ia berusaha agar tak menyumpah pada orang di seberang telepon yang telah mengganggu waktunya.

"Tapi kau tahu..." bukannya merasa bermasalah Matsuri melanjutkan perkataannya "...awalnya ia datang ke kantor dan langsung meminta pakaian ganti padaku." Tanpa perlu bertanya Itachi sudah tahu alasannya "setelah itu ia menerima tamu yaitu teman-teman lamanya." Benar-benar obrolan tidak penting Itachi sudah berniat menutup telepon. "Jangan coba-coba menutup telepon Tuan Itachi..." peringatannya "...akan ku selesaikan dulu cerita ku." Beri tahunya "aku tahu Nona begitu dekat dengan anda jadi aku harus menghubungi anda karena sikap Nona Hinata begitu aneh setelah bertemu teman-teman."

"Sekarang dimana Hinata?"Tanya Itachi berusaha menanggapi dengan malas.

"Inilah inti dari cerita ku, tadi ia begitu tergesa-gesa berangkat. Sejak keluar dari ruangan raut wajahnya nampak gelisah seperti menyembunyikan hal penting." Matsuri memang berbakat menjadi presenter gosip.

"Jadi..." kata Itachi minta di lanjutkan.

"Jadi, aku menyelidikinya atau lebih tepatnya aku menemukan hand phone Nona Hinata yang tertinggal, ceroboh nya hand phone itu tanpa password." Keluh Matsuri "Dari sanalah aku tahu kalau ada Email dari teman Nona yang meminta ia untuk pergi ke perusahaan cabang Hyuuga di bagian barat."

Mendadak sirene bahaya menyala dikepala Itachi "Siapa yang mengirim email itu?"

"Tunggu lah, akan ku Beri tahu dulu padamu kalau perusahaan ini dimana para karyawan sudah mendengar issue tak baik tentang Hyuuga aku takut kalau mereka sampai melihat Nona Hinata., mereka akan..."

"Aku tahu itu, katakan siapa pengirim email itu." Itachi menyela, sebenarnya Itachi sudah dapat menduga siapa yang Hinata temui di sana namun ia menuntut kepastian.

"Karin."

"Bagaimana tawaran ku ?, kopi atau teh ?"

"Apa alasan mu memanggil ku kemarin." Ucap Hinata sinis.

"Santai." Ucapnya tenang "Kau yang datang untukku Hinata."

"Kau yang memanggil ku kemari Karin."

"Oh ya?." Katanya pura-pura lupa "untuk apa kau mau begitu saja datang kemari apa hanya untuk bertemu bawahan mu Hinata, bukankah seorang penerus seperti mu terlalu sibuk untuk mengunjungi aku yang bukan siapa-siapa." Ucap Karin panjang dengan seringai diiringi tawa yang di buat-buat.

"..."

"Kecuali, kau ingin mengetahui sesuatu tentang ku Hinata?" Sambungnya "ataukah kau sudah mengetahui sesuatu tentang ku." Seringai licik berhias di wajahnya.

Hinata diam saja ia yakin tanpa ia harus berbicara Karin sendiri akan terus menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Dari mana ya aku memulainya." Karin berpikir "bagaimana saat kau duduk ku sajikan majalah bisnis."Karin pun melemparkan sebuah majalah bisnis terbitan Jepang di mana dapat Hinata lihat cover depan menunjukkan wajah keluarga Hyuuga "sudah membaca ulasan dari majalah tersebut, jika belum akan kubacakan." Tawar nya. Mengambil kembali majalah di meja tepat Hinata duduki.

Gadis berambut merah tersebut terus mengamati cover majalah memandangi dengan enggan apa yang tidak ingin ia lihat "hanya ada tiga paragraf di sini..." ucapnya "paragraf pertama menjelaskan anggota inti Souke Hyuuga serta pelayanan setia Hyuuga para Bunke..." ia menimbang-nimbang tak mengerti untuk istilah yang di tulis di majalah "lanjut ke paragraf kedua, di sini ditulis tentang perusahaan-perusahaan raksasa yang dimiliki Hyuuga dan juga beberapa collage setia kalian, menarik..." untai nya "dan paragraf ketiga penuh dengan kepalsuan isinya begini..." suara Karin terputus Hinata sempat melihat Karin berdeham memeriksa suara "'Hyuuga crop adalah perusahaan impian setiap potensi baru yang dapat di berikan wadah untuk bekerja sama dengan mereka dari kalangan mana pun' , Oh ya ?" Katanya bereaksi meminta tanggapan pada Hinata "Ada slogan di sini 'Selalu memberi kesempatan untuk setiap orang' ini benar-benar kebohongan." Ucapnya di akhir-akhir kata melempar kembali majalah tepat di dimana ia mengambil majalah tersebut.

Hinata ?, gadis itu berdiri menyejajarkan tinggi dengan Karin "Hanya itu..." ucapnya "Hanya itukah pembelaan mu." Ulangnya memperjelas.

"Aku tidak akan membela diri Hinata Hyuuga, ti-dak akan." Katanya penuh penekanan,"anda bisa duduk kembali karena cerita belum di mulai."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu Karin." Dirasa Karin hanya mempermainkannya saja, Hinata berniat pergi.

"Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Karin tertawa kegirangan "Pintu terkunci otomatis sayang, kau akan pergi sesuai keinginanku, semua sesuai kehendakku.. Bisa saja aku melakukan hal diluar nalar seseorang padamu, tapi tidak sebelum kau mendengar cerita ku." Entah sejak kapan tangannya memegang pisau, Karin sudah tidak waras.

Hinata cukup tercengang akan apa yang dilihatnya, keringat keluar dari pelipis dahinya, tangannya mulai gemetar.

Karin yang melihat akan gerak-gerik Hinata tertawa nyaring "duduk kataku !" Sembari mengacungkan pisau kearah Hinata.

"Kau takut bukan ? Jawab !"Ia membentak.

"Semua takut akan kematian Karin." Hinata berusaha menjawab setenang mungkin walaupun hasilnya gagal.

"Begitu juga aku Hinata." Ucapnya sendu wajah Karin berubah sendu "Dulu hidupku bahagia sampai keluargamu yaitu ayahmu sendiri membunuh Ayah dan Ibuku."

Hinata menggeleng, tidak mungkin pikirnya.

"Tak percaya ?, Ayah dan ibuku bekerja sudah lama di perusahaan mu mereka melakukan kesalahan dan itu hanya sekali." Beri tahunya meyakinkan "Ayahmu tidak memberi mereka kesempatan, yang dilakukan Ayahmu adalah menendang mereka keluar menghukum mereka membuat mereka tidak dapat pekerjaan dimana pun." Teriakan Karin membayangkan "Dimana kata 'selalu memberi kesempatan' yang dimaksudkan majalah itu..."sekarang ia tertawa.

Hinata mulai mengikuti alur cerita Karin, wajahnya berubah sedih penasaran apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ayahmu begitu jahat Hinata, ia terus saja menekan kami sampai di titik paling rendah. Semua kekayaan kami di ambil entah dengan cara kotor apa ia melakukan hal tersebut kami jatuh miskin."Tangisannya pecah.

"Karin !" Panggil Hinata sendu.

"Keluargaku kuat mereka dapat bertahan..." senyum Karin begitu menyakitkan "Sampai aku melihat batas dimana mereka bisa bertahan, mereka saling membunuh menancapkan pisau di tubuh pasangan masing-masing." Tangisnya tak teratur "Dan kabar baiknya di saat peristiwa tersebut, Ayah dan Ibumu sudah hadir sejak awal menyaksikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku datang. Mereka sama sekali tidak mencegahnya."Karin mendekat pada Hinata "Dapat ku lihat jelas ibumu menangis menyaksikannya entah itu tangis bersalah ataukah tangis bahagia." Deru nafas Karin tak teratur.

"Ayahku tidak akan seperti itu." Hinata membela.

"Oh ya." Mata menatap tajam Hinata, Karin menarik tangan Hinata paksa membawanya mendekat pada lemari kaca "Lihat itu?" Pinta Karin pada sebuah koran lawas. "Itu Ulasan akan kematian keluargaku, seharusnya dunia mengetahui kekejaman keluargamu tapi sekali lagi orang itu, ayah kesayanganmu itu ia bisa membuat media tutup mata akan hal itu."

"Tidak." Ucapnya lemah.

"Kau tak harus bertanya langsung pada ayahmu akan hal itu, karena kau sendiri tahu bukan bagaimana ayahmu begitu menjaga image-nya di masyarakat, kau pun sudah menyaksikannya ?"

"Maksudmu?"

Senyum kemenangan berhias di bibir Karin "Istri pengusaha besar Hyuuga meninggal dunia setelah di rawat selama dua tahun." Bukankah itu berita yang ada di media "atau-kah Istri pengusaha besar Hyuuga di temukan bunuh diri menggantungkan dirinya dan ditemukan pertama kali oleh anak sulung mereka."

"Kau ?" Hinata ngeri mengingat hal yang dikatakan Karin.

"Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku tahu hal itu maka kau adalah orang yang paling bodoh. Seseorang yang memendam kebencian pada seseorang akan melalukan apapun untuk mengetahui hal sekecil apapun tentang musuhnya."

"..."

"Kenapa ibumu bunuh diri, apa ayahmu menyiksanya ?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau tidak tahu a-tau kau tidak pernah mencari tahu ?"

Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berjalan lunglai menjauh dari Karin, suara tertahan di tenggorokan hal yang ingin ia lakukan ada keluar dari ruangan tersebut setidaknya berhenti mendengarkan suara Karin lagi.

"Karma Hinata, Karma." Teriak Karin "Ayahmu menyiksa kami dan lihat hasilnya ibumu mati bunuh diri, itulah hukum karma."

Hentikan Karin, pinta Hinata diam ia terus berjalan menjauh.

"Sekarang perusahaan mu ini akan di tutup. Kau hitung saja berapa banyak karyawan yang akan telantar setelah itu dan pikirkan seberapa besar karma yang akan kau dapat." Ucapnya nyaring.

"Berhenti." Katanya lemah tak kuat mendengar.

"Hentikan aku jika kau bisa!" Tantang nya "sebelum itu temui karyawan mu diluar, jadilah kau pemimpin kendalian kemarahan mereka."

"Berhenti Karin." Ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Jangan hanya bersembunyi di balik nama besar ayahmu." Karin berjalan laju menuju Hinata.

Suara nyaring akan tamparan diberikan Karin.

Tamparan pertama "Ini untuk ayahku."

Tamparan kedua "Ini untuk Ibuku"

Tamparan ketiga "Dan ini untuk diriku."

Seberapa keras tamparan hanya Karin yang berbuat dan Hinata yang merasakan yang tahu, dapat di lihat hasilnya adalah pipi Hinata memerah dan di bibirnya sedikit mengeluarkan darah segar.

Masih tak puas dengan hal itu Karin pun menarik rambut Hinata secara paksa, ia pinta Hinata untuk terus mengikutinya. Teriakan Hinata minta untuk di lepaskan pun tak di dengar nya. Melewati pintu yang awalnya Karin kunci ia terus saja mencengkeram rambut Hinata tak peduli jika gadis yang di siksa memohon untuk di lepaskan.

Sampai di tangga penghubung antara lantai tiga dan dua Karin melepaskan cengkraman nya, sekarang ia mengacungkan pisau lipat yang ia ambil dari saku celananya.

Tidak berbuat seperti yang dipikirkan Hinata, jikalau Karin akan membunuhnya. Karin membalik badan Hinata menangkap kedua lengan Hinata dengan lihai ia menggunakan pisau tersebut untuk memotong rambut Hinata asal-asalan dan juga merobek bajunya.

Hinata menangis, ingin rasanya memberontak namun kakinya gemetar suaranya pun kembali menghilang hanya air mata dan suara sesenggukan yang dapat dikeluarkan, Hinata bodoh itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Karin mendorongnya, untung saja Hinata sigap jika tidak ia akan tersungkur.

"Pergi." Teriak Karin mengila. Gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Menangisi nasibnya ia datang kemari dan ia pulang dengan dipermalukan, bukan dipermalukan di depan umun namun Karin menghancurkan kepercayaan dirinya.

"Jangan hanya bersembunyi dibalik nama besar ayahmu."Masih segar diingatan Hinata setiap kata-kata Karin, ia benar Hinata hanya bersembunyi dan bodohnya lagi Hinata sadar akan hal itu tapi ia hanya diam, Hinata ada boneka.

"Ayahmu menyiksa kami dan lihat hasilnya ibumu mati bunuh diri, itulah hukum karma." Seketika Hinata menangis kencang, sembunyikan aku dunia, pikir Hinata berharap. Hinatapun duduk di deretan anak tangga menutup wajah dengan tangan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya.

"Berhenti, berhenti." Pinta Hinata mencoba mengatur deru napas serta air mata "berhenti, jangan menangis." Ucapnya menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata itu kau ?" Suara teriakan itu memanggil namanya.

Ia datang berlarian terdengar langkah kaki cepat menuju arahnya.

"Hei Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya "kau menangis."

"Tidak Naruto." Mudah di tebak bagi Hinata karena suara Naruto memang khas.

Naruto pun membantu Hinata berdiri. Orang bodoh seperti Naruto pun tahu jikalau wanita di depan habis menangis dengan alasan yang tidak di ketahuinya. Cukup lama mengamati Hinata Naruto ingat tujuan.

"Kami ke sini mencarimu." Naruto berkata "kita harus segera keluar jalan pintu darurat yang lain masih menghadang karyawan mu yang ber-demo di depan, tapi kurasa mereka tidak akan bisa lama bertahan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi."Napasnya memburu Naruto baru sadar jikalau lari ini kesana kemari mencari ternyata melelahkan.

"Demo?"Hinata mengulang perkataan Naruto barusan, seketika itu juga ia berusaha mempertajam pendengarannya. Benar, ada teriakan yang terus memanggil namanya di iringi sumpah serapah.

"Aku akan memanggil yang lain agar segera pergi. Kau tunggu di sini. Dan Hinata hati-hati jangan sampai mereka melihat mu dari luar, cobalah untuk bersembunyi." Belum juga Hinata memberikan tanggapan Naruto berlari lagi ke tangga penghubung lantai satu dan dua.

Bersembunyi ?,

"Jangan hanya bersembunyi dibalik nama besar ayahmu." Kata-kata Karin itu.

Suasana diluar cukup ricuh.

Terdengar

"Masuklah kau ke Neraka !"

"Manusia iblis !"

Dan banyak lagi sumpah tak manusiawi yang terucap.

Sedang Kiba, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru

"Dimana Naruto katanya ia mencari Hinata." Teriak Lee agar terdengar yang lain mereka sedang membantu penjaga setia Hyuuga untuk mengamankan jalanya demo.

"Entahlah, aku harap polisi sekitar cepat sampai, Apa Shino sudah menelpon mereka ?" Kata Shikamaru harap-harap cemas.

"Dimana Sasuke ?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku meminta dia membantu Naruto." Sai menjawab.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Perusahaan Hyuuga kenapa mereka melakukan demo ?" Keingintahuan Kiba di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Mana ku tahu, tanyakan pada Itachi yang meminta kita kemari." Teriak Shikamaru mulai lelah.

"Kita harus cepat menemukan Hinata dan membawanya pergi, mereka mulai tidak sabaran dan sekarang juga mendorong !"Sai berpendapat.

"Kita harus mendapat bala bantuan !"Kiba panik.

"Hei bukankah itu Hinata ! Di balkon lantai dua !" Ujar Lee.

"Aku-harus-apa-i-bu?" Tidak ada airmata lagi walaupun bibirnya masih gemetar hebat. Kosong, sebisa mungkin Hinata memikirkan jalan keluar akan masalah yang dihadapinya tapi jawabannya kosong. Bukan menemukan jalan keluar ia malah mendengar teriakan sumpah serapah para karyawan semakin nyaring di telinganya.

"Sekarang perusahaan mu ini akan ditutup. Kau hitung saja berapa banyak karyawan yang akan terlantar setelah itu dan pikirkan seberapa besar karma yang akan kau dapat."Suara Karin terdengar lagi

"Hentikan aku jika kau bisa, sebelum itu temui karyawan mu diluar, jadilah kau pemimpin kendalian kemarahan mereka."

Lantai ini tidak terlalu tinggi ia dapat melihat jelas karyawannya. Setiap mengingat perkataan Karin, Hinata merasa tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang di anggap Karin ia tak dapat melakukannya.

Apa ini waktunya membuktikan diri ?

Naruto memintanya agar tidak keluar, tapi dia tidak menurut. Suara ricuh dibawah pun diam sesat mereka memfokuskan penglihatannya melihat objek di lantai dua, meyakinkan jika benar itu target yang di cari.

Mendadak suhu di sekitar Hinata panas telapak tangannya berkeringat. Dengan jelas ia melihat beberapa teman-nya berlari memasuki gedung.

Saat melihat para karyawannya Hinata pun membeku, Harus bicara apa ?

"A-aku sudah putuskan perusahaan ini ditutup." Titahnya.

Bukannya memberikan kabar ggembira Hinata malah memberikan kabar sebaliknya. Hal itu mengundang marah dari karyawan di bawahnya mereka dengan sengaja melempari Hinata dengan batu.

"Ku mohon berhenti."Bertubi-tubi lemparan baru mengenai tubuh, sakit tapi tidak se sakit hatinya. Ia melangkah mundur memasuki kembali gedung tersebut.

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan." Naruto kesal ia baru sampai dan, "Hinata Awas !" Kata Naruto terpotong belum sempat ia menyelesaikannya saat jendela kantor itu pecah akibat salah satu batu tepat mengenai kaca tersebutt.

Naruto berteriak kaget. Berlari mendekati Hinata serta Sasuke yang tersungkur melindungi Hinata.

"Kalian tak apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh Naruto mana mungkin jawabannya baik-baik saja saat kau terkena belingan kaca dan terseret lantai untuk menghindar.

"Sasuke punggungmu terluka." Sai melihat belingan kaca menancap di tubuh Sasuke, di sisi lain ia melihat Hinata syok.

"Kita pergi polisi sudah datang."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak mau..." bantah Hinata "...ini masalah ku aku harus menyelesaikannya. Kalian silahkan pergi."Ia memerintahkan.

"Maksudmu menyelesaikan itu adalah dirimu menjadi korban begitu." Sai berkata tajam.

Hinata berjalan menjauh dari yang lain "Apapun itu silahkan pergi." Tunjuk jari nya pada pintu darurat.

"Ini bukan pilihan Hinata kau harus ikut dengan kami, Itachi yang-"Naruto berusaha lembut.

Sebelum Naruto selesainya mengucapkan kata-katanya Hinata mengangkat salah satu tangannya bertanda ia meminta Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataan tersebut.

Ia malah berusaha semakin menjauh.

"Kami tidak sedang berkompromi di sini." Tatapan tajam seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan nada tak sabaran.

Dibalas tatapan Hinata bercampur kaget dan amarah.

"Lepas." Pinta Hinata saat tangannya begitu erat di pegang bukan tapi di cengkam.

Hinata terus saja berontak saat Sasuke mulai memaksa mengikuti langkahnya ia terus saja melunturkan ancaman pada Sasuke.

Semakin Hinata berontak maka semakin kencang pegangan yang di berikan Sasuke, teori lelaki lebih kuat dari wanita sepertinya memang benar adanya. Walaupun Hinata memberontak tapi akhirnya ia berhasil diseret paksa sampai keluar.

"Bodoh, sialan." Umpatnya tak tertahankan ada nada frustrasi di sela suaranya, Hinata berteriak histeris.

Sasuke tetep tidak ambil peduli dengan teriak wanita di sebelah kursi pengemudi tersebut ia lebih memilih konsentrasi mengikuti arahan mobil di depannya untuk melarikan diri secepatnya dari sini.

"Hinata bisakah kau berhenti menangis-" Naruto yang duduk di kursi belakang bicara lembut berusaha menghibur Hinata yang terluka.

"Aku minta turun." Bukannya tenang Hinata terus saja berusaha mendobrak pintu mobil.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan." Sasuke Kaget Saat Naruto memukul leher Hinata seketika itu juga Hinata pingsan.

"Sepertinya aku salah." Tawanya hambar "Aku hanya berusaha agar ia berhenti berontak dan melukai dirinya sendiri, aku tak tega melihatnya Sasuke." Ujarnya.

"Terserahmu.." Sasuke memberi tanggapan singkat.

"Apa yang dikatakan Karin pada Hinata sampai ia syok begini." Naruto bergumam sembari melihat Hinata yang pingsan akibat olahnya, sisa-sisa tangisan serta beberapa bagian di tubuh Hinata terluka sangat memilukan di mata Naruto.

Malam telah menjelang kicauan jangkrik menandakan jika malam ini suasana sunyi senyap.

Hinata, duduk tersenyum memandang kolam renang di depannya. Wajahnya sayu saat ingatan demi ingatan itu mulai terlintas. bibir melengkung ke bawah, pandangan-nya kabur seperti air mata ingin keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Tegur seseorang yang baru datang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur.." Ucapnya pelan "...terima kasih karena temanmu telah membuatku pingsan setidaknya tubuhku sempat beristirahat."

Ucapan Hinata tak mendapatkan respond balasan, ia masih yakin orang yang berbicara dengannya masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Mau menemani aku duduk sebentar di sini Sasuke ?" Tawar nya.

Sasuke pun duduk disebelah Hinata tidak terlalu dekat, tapi saat Hinata mendekat kearahnya, wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya kepada bahu Sasuke.

Hinata tahu ini perbuatan yang salah ia merasakan perubahan ekspresi Sasuke saat ia menyandarkan kepalanya. Dalam kondisi seperti ini ia perlu sandaran, mengetahui fakta yang selama ini tidak pernah kau pikir itu terjadi pada keluargamu, hati siapapun pasti akan terluka.

"Aku ingin berenang" katanya.

"..."

Senyumnya terukir kembali berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya "Merendamkan seluruh tubuhku dan tidak muncul lagi ke permukaan." Ucap Hinata dengan nada datar.

Seketika itu juga Sasuke menghadap dirinya dengan Hinata memberikan tatapan tidak suka.

Hinata tertawa, ia tertawa lepas "Jangan kira aku pengecut, Aku hanya mencoba menemui ibuku meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang di katakan Karin." Katanya sendu.

Hinata berjalan melewati Sasuke melepaskan baju tidur yang ia pakai meninggalkan pakaian dalam dan celana pendek di tubuhnya, hawa dingin sudah pasti menusuk tubuhnya.

Saat tangannya di tarik oleh Sasuke, pria itu mendekapnya begitu erat kulit Hinata dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke nang panas seperti menahan emosi.

"Hanya pengecut yang menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini." Ucapnya parau, suara nang pelan membisikkan kalimat tersebut tepat di daun telinga Hinata.

"Aku gagal, lagi dan lagi." Hinata terisak ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke seakan Sasuke-lah penopang tubuhnya.

"Ayahku membohongi ku, Ibuku meninggalkan ku, dan kalian sama sekali tidak merindukanmu yang kulihat adalah tatapan kebencian, apa kau tidak tahu aku sakit hati."

"..."

"Karin bilang ini Karma tidak ada yang akan peduli serta akan merindukan ku saat aku tiada nanti."

"Aku merindukanmu."

Hinata terdiam sesaat mencerna kata-kata Sasuke, ia tersenyum bahagia.

"terima kasih." Hinata memeluk semakin erat.

Sasuke adalah milik Sakura, Hinata tahu itu. Ia terlarang bagi Hinata, dan Hinata juga tahu. Tapi saat kau berusaha mencari kedamaian dan orang yang terlaranglah dapat memberikan ruang untukmu bernaung, mungkin tidak salah juga. Hanya waktu yang tidak tepat. Orang yang bersama Hinata adalah seseorang terlarang walau tanpa sengaja istilah yang tepat untuk digunakan ialah memakan buah terlarang saat kau mencobanya maka akan ada hukuman untuk hal itu.

Hinata akan mendapatkan hukuman tersebut... suatu saat nanti.

* * *

 **dedewdobe**

 **25 Februari 2018**

 **Respond Please...**

 **FLAME ? NO**


End file.
